


just like on tv and the movies

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Buddies, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Established Relationship, Films, Friendship, Gen, Grey's Anatomy References, Love, M/M, Movie Reference, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Random & Short, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Star Wars References, Television, Texting, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Snippets of chats between Yuuri, Phichit, and Victor, which involve medical dramas, romantic movies, a diabolical plan, and a minor obsession with Harrison Ford.





	just like on tv and the movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarrowdams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/gifts).



> I had a long but fulfilling day at work and decided to churn this out in celebration. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Phichit:**

**so how's the grey's anato-thon going?**

 

**Yuuri:**

**I missed walking disaster doctor Meredith Grey.**

**Victor loves it so far**

**but my god, he killed me at the end of season 2**

 

**Phichit:**

**??????**

 

**Yuuri:**

**He thinks Meredith and Addison should both dump mcdreamy and just marry each other**

 

**Phichit:**

**?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!!!!!?????!!?!?!???!**

**THAT IS A BIG MOOD**

**A BIG MOOD**

 

**Yuuri:**

**next up is the Indiana Jones marathon**

 

**Phichit:**

**#youngharrisonford?**

 

**Yuuri:**

**#youngharrisonford**

 

**Phichit:**

**yessssss**

 

* * *

 

 

**Phichit:**

**tell me how the titanic viewing went**

**tell me TELL ME TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND ON THIS EARTH**

 

**Yuuri** **:**

**So...**

**You know I love Titanic right?**

 

**Phichit:**

**yes???**

**I've witnessed your Leo and Kate thirst firsthand**

 

**Yuuri:**

**But it's never actually made me cry, right?**

 

**Phichit:**

**Riiiight?????**

 

**Yuuri:**

**I cried this time.**

 

**Phichit:**

**?!?!?!?!**

 

**Yuuri:**

**Loud, heaving, disgusting sobs**

**as soon as the damn ship sank**

**It got worse during the "never let go" speech**

**Victor was freaking out**

 

**Phichit:**

**WHY AREN'T I OVER THERE**

**WHY WASN'T I FORTUNATE ENOUGH TO SEE THIS**

 

**Yuuri:**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED**

**We finished the movie at least**

**I just needed a lot of tissues**

 

**Phichit:**

**and cuddles from your boyfriend ^_~**

**that's what happened**

 

**Yuuri:**

**?**

 

**Phichit:**

**all the love and gooey soft feelings from watching titanic with your boyfriend increased its power so it could finally blow your feels away**

 

**Yuuri:**

**god**

 

**Phichit:**

**:3**

 

**Yuuri:**

**bright side**

**he agrees, cal's eyebrows are ridiculous**

 

**Phichit:**

**WELL OF COURSE THEY ARE!!!!**

 

* * *

 

 

**Victor:**

**I have a plan**

 

**Phichit:**

**Share**

 

**Victor:**

**first:**

**Does Yuuri hate horror movies?**

 

**Phichit:**

**No he likes them!**

**In a "I like the thrill of terror" kind of way**

 

**Victor:**

**I see**

**And what movie do you think will most likely make him leap into my arms for comfort? :3**

 

**Phichit:**

**OOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OHHH YES**

**GIVE ME A SECOND I NEED TO THINK OF A FEW**

 

**Victor:**

**:D :D :D!!!!!!!**

 

* * *

 

 

**Yuuri:**

**This was your doing wasn't it?**

 

**Phichit:**

**I protest my innocence**

 

**Yuuri:**

**YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT**

 

**Phichit:**

**YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE CUDDLES**

 

**Yuuri:**

**IT WAS THE EXORCIST PHICHIT**

**I SPENT 88% OF THE MOVIE HIDING MY FACE IN VICTOR'S NECK**

 

**Phichit:**

**is that a problem?**

 

**Yuuri:**

**PHICHIT**

 

* * *

 

 

**Victor:**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

 

**Phichit:**

**You two are the gift that keeps on giving.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Yuuri:**

**Well we watched tfa**

**still not over Han's death**

 

**Phichit:**

**TT_TT**

**kylo ren is a douchebag**

**any cuddling?**

 

**Yuuri:**

**almost**

**yuri threw pillows and popcorn at us**

 

**Phichit:**

**NO**

 

**Yuuri:**

**It was still fun, though**

**yuri does the best wookie noise**

 

**Phichit:**

**NO WAY**

**VIDEO????**

 

**Yuuri:**

**Sorry**

**I value my life**

**and Victor's**

 

**Phichit:**

**I must persuade yuri next time we see each other**

 

**Yuuri:**

**He will deny everything.**

**Victor says hi!**

 

**Phichit:**

**TELL HIM HI BACK!!!! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**
> 
> please comment!


End file.
